Tainted love
by spamano42
Summary: Ichigo fineds himself starting off his highschool year not so normal, he runns into friend problems and love problems, hollow problems  GrimmHichIchi  Hollows are all he knows about what will he do when he meets a fimiler soul reaper?
1. Chapter 1

Tainted love

Ch1 Yaoi BoyXBoy don't like don't read grimmjow X ichigo from bleach enjoy

The sun was rising from the west, birds chirping. The sound of an alarm went off in a small house that was attached to a small clinic. An orange haired boy half asleep shut of the alarm and slowly slipped out of his bed pulling off his shirt and pants putting on a fresh pair of cloths, and then grabbing his school bag making his way down stairs.

"Good morning Ichigo." A little brown haired girl asked with an ear to ear grin.

"Yah morning Yuzu…" Ichigo said with a yawn. And grabbed an apple, he glimpsed at the clock and dashed to the front door trying to slip-on his shoes.

"aren't you going to eat Ichigo?" Yuzu yelled after him.

"Let him go Yuzu, he's in a rush to see Renji…he hasten seen his boy friend the whole summer." A dark haired girl announced.

"Shut it!" Ichigo said a bit muffled by the apple in his mouth.

"Karin that's not nice! They have been friends since 3rd grade that's all." Yuzu said with a sigh.

"Whatever."

Ichigo arrived at the school gate out of breath, and stopped to catch his breath .he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned.

"Hey Ichigo." A dark haired girl announced with a cocky grin.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said with a hint of joy in his voice. "How was your summer? . . . you where gone the whole brake."

"Wow! Look at you, you got much taller." She said trying to avoid the topic. "this summer was hot. . . "

Rukia rambled on as they made their way to the class room. Ichigo would fade in and out of the conversation nodding every now and again.'

"haha you should have seen the look on Renji's face when I nailed him in the head with that balloon."

Ichigo looked over at Rukia with wide eyes. "Wait Renji was with you?"

"Um..well" Rukia said nervously. "uh. . . yah."

"What where you two doing? Where did you guys go?" he asked very faces.

Rukia looked away from Ichigo. "We just ran…into each other." She said softly. Still not looking Ichigo in the eyes.

Ichigo looked at Rukia in the eye's and said with a face that almost looked like he was in pain and said. "Rukia.. . Are you hiding something from me?"

Rukia opened her mouth to speak. "Well you see-"

"ICHIGO~!" was yelled from behind them but before Ichigo could turn to see who it was he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a chin on his shoulder.

"What's going on? You have a nice summer orange top?" a low and sweet voce said.

Ichigo smiled and un-wrapped the arms that were locked around his waist, and let out a small laugh.

"Good morning Renji." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled and let out a sigh of relief and looked at the look that was now on Ichigo's face, soft and full of life. "Well you two . . . let's get in class." She said.

They all entered the class room and chatted with friends from elementary school.

"Now class is seated."

Every one took their seat, and Renji sat at the desk next to Ichigo, and Rukia sat behind Ichigo. And the new kid in town he had black hair and had no expression on his face and two green lines running from his eyes down his cheeks and very light skin sat to his left.

Ichigo looked over at Renji to see him jot something down then fold the piece of paper handing it to Ichigo. He opened the paper said:

_hey. I missed you this summer, I was thinking about you all summer long 3 _

Ichigo blushed a deep red and looked down at the words on the paper, then grabbed his pen and replied.

_BAKA! Don't say stuff like that!_

Renji looked at the paper confused.

_what do you mean? It's true! Did you miss me?_

Ichigo tensed and blushed deeper and crumbled the note up and looked at Renji and whispered harshly. "You're so embarrassing!"

Renji got a smirk across his face and laughed lightly. "You got that cute look on your face when you're angry."

The bell rings and Ichigo stands to hit Renji, but before he could every one ran out the class room past Ichigo blocking his target. Ichigo sighed and limped his head down stressed from the embarrassment. Rukia smiles and rest her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Come on you two lets have lunch with Orihime…"she said grabbing both the boys wrist and dragging them outside under the big sakura tree.

" Good evening Ichigo,Renji, Rukia! Come and eat." The long orange haired gill announced. "Oh and Ulquiorra! Come eat with us two!" she said waving him over.

The boy walked over and sat next to Orihime, and Ichigo sat near him. They all had a nice lunch talking and laughing asking about each other's summer. Renji and Rukia didn't say much about their summer and it made Ichigo feel concerned.

"So Ichigo how was your summer?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo flinched and took a big mouth full of rice and shrugged.

"Ichigo. . .?" Renji said in a concerned tone.

"Nothing special. . ." he finely said eating more rice. Rukia and Orihime looked at one another in concern.

Ichigo felt uneasy and didn't look at anyone.

"YO! Ulquiorra."

They all turned, everyone but ulquiorra, he just sighed and took another bight of his lunch.

The boy approaching the group had his hands in his pockets bright blue green hair with the same colored under his eyes, a crooked grin and blue eyes. He placed his foot on Ulquiorra's back lightly nudging him. "What yah doing emo boy?"

The dark hared boy just turned his head. "It does not concern you." Then turned back to eat his food.

The older boy crushed his foot on the younger boy's back even harder.

"Cocky little punk." He said.

"Grimmjow. . . remove your foot from my back."

"Tch. . . why you little." Grimmjow scowled at the back of the boys head applying more force to his back.

Ichigo kicked Grimmjow's foot off of Ulquiorra's back.

"will you cut it out this is freshmen lunch not sophomore lunch…please leave."

Grimmjow smiled but glared at the orange haired boy. "You cocky little kid too."

Ichigo just glared at him and crossed his arms. Grimmjow looked at ulquiorra who was looking at Ichigo, and then he moved his gaze back at Ichigo.

"whatever, your just a pest." Grimmjow said walking away with a smile on his face.

"you didn't have to do that he would have left sooner or later." The light skinned boy said.

Ichigo let out a soft sigh and sat back between Renji and ulquiorra. "Well he was getting really annoying."

The dark haired boy looked at Ichigo. Ichigo saw a more warm feeling in the bots eyes maybe a thank you, but whatever.

The warning bell rang and they all gathered there things and went to class. Ichigo felt a throb in his head, then a light chuckle.

**"well, well, well this year looks like it will be fun wahahaha."**

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted.

Renji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo flinched and blushed lightly. "yah, I'm fine."

OCC/ Well i hope you guys like this, i switch between chapters with my friend Kayla, but they will be put up on my account.


	2. Chapter 2

Class had begun, everyone was taking their seats. There was a light chatter from the students as the made their ways to the empty desks. Ichigo with a wary expression sat without much to say to Renji and the rest of his friends. It's been a while since he had heard that voice. The sudden outburst he had made him slightly ashamed of himself. He thought he had a better grip on the situation than he actually did.

The teacher decided to make he entrance and told the class to pull out their notebooks. With a deep sigh, Ichigo pulled out a pencil and his notes.

The teacher rambled on and on about metamorphic rocks something Ichigo really didn't care about. He did care about his grades on the other hand. He couldn't get distracted anymore. The teachers always keep a watchful eye on him because of how he often gets in fights with other students. He was always confident in a fight and it gave him a bad reputation around the school. Not to mention at lunch he heard the murmurs from the other students.

Still scribbling down his notes he thought about the last two weeks of school he missed. What story did the other students think up? His face paled and his stomach clenched, he was recalling the first time he heard that voice. He swallowed hard and took a calming breath.

"Ichigo, are you sure you're alright?" Renji whispered underneath the scribbling of the other students who were diligently taking notes. Feeling a bit startled but unwilling to show it, Ichigo rolled his eyes and attempted a smirk. Ichigo could clearly see the concern on Renji's face. He didn't like making Renji worry about him so much.

"Yeah, it's just a headache." He gave the red headed boy a softer look to show appreciation for caring for him. Renji gives a sly smile ready to tease Ichigo.

"That's just like you, huh?"

"What?" Ichigo asked a scowl returning on his face.

"The fact that you still lash out at people when you're upset." Renji smirks. "Learn some self control."

"Stupid! You do it, too!" Ichigo whispered loudly annoyed by the hypocrite before him. Renji laughs quietly at the boy as he shook with frustration. "Bastard, kiss my a-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I won't allow that kind of langue in my room. Go stand in the hall." The teacher chimed, apparently listening to Ichigo the whole time. Grumbling to himself the orange haired teen strides out of the room hanging his head. Renji gave a light chuckle followed in by a giggle from Rukia who witnessed the whole thing.

"I'ma get you later, idiot." Ichigo growled leaning against the wall. He would space out often thinking about anything and everything to help pass the time. However, it was hard for him to stay off the subject of that voice. Ichigo never understood where it came from or what it wants. 'So much for being a normal teenager...' he would always say to himself. To this day he wonders if he should tell someone...maybe he was to prideful for his own good. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask for help.

Hearing a trail of footsteps echoing in the hall he was brought back to reality. The footsteps belong to the same blue haired menace who was trying to pick a fight with Ulquiorra. 'Grimmjow, was it?' Ichigo though in irritation. The sophomore must skip class a lot. It didn't surprise Ichigo in the slightest.

"Damn, carrot top! Dye you're hair, just lookin' at you hurts my eyes." Grimmjow complained walking up to Ichigo.

"I could say the same to you." Ichigo calmly stated not paying Grimmjow much mind. Grimmjow scoffed in response. They held a glare between each other before the teal haired boy spoke.

"I don't like running into a brat like you." He snarled a sadistic look in his eyes. Ichigo smirked at the fact he was upsetting him just by standing there.

"It's fate." He replied.

"Fate must hate me then."

"Not as much as I do. Go to class, moron." Ichigo sighed annoyed at him.

"You wanna fight, punk?" He snapped with a slight grin.

"Well, you see I'm already in trouble so..." Ichigo said stepping away from the wall and leveling himself to Grimmjow. With a scowl, Grimmjow threw the first punch, Ichigo dodge an overconfident smirk appeared on their faces.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone swarmed out of the classroom. Rukia stood between the two boys looking harshly at Grimmjow. The sophomore boy gave the raven haired girl a smirk. Ichigo noticed the flirty atmosphere he had around him.

"No, stop right there." Rukia said not impressed by Grimmjow at all.

"Looks like someone got shot down." Ichigo said with a smirk. Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something in return but Rukia quickly dragged Ichigo away with her. Renji seeing them leave he quickly chased after them knocking shoulders with the sophomore. Without bothering to apologize Renji took his place by Ichigo's side.

Grimmjow watched the orange haired boy smile with Renji, light spirited and happy. He didn't like it. He absolutely hated it.

"Bastard." Grimmjow sighed turning away...deciding maybe he'll actually go to class for once.

It was around 8:00pm and Ichigo was too stressed to stay home any longer. He had finished his homework but not easily thanks to what's been haunting him. He decided fresh air would help calm him. It was only a hour before the stores would start closing. He had been walking for five minutes, already feeling better. He sighs and stares up at the starry sky. Surprisingly, a lot has happened on his first day. None of it was that great except seeing his friends for the first time in a while.

Now he was coming up to a convenient store and decided to get himself a snack. He was feeling hungry the only real meal he had today was lunch after all. Even that was ruined by the rude sophomore, Grimmjow. The sight of him made Ichigo lose his appetite. He's probably pick at the leftovers Yuzu left after he gets home but he wanted something sweet first.

With his hands in his pockets he looked calmly through the candy. He wanted to find a king sized Hershey chocolate bar. Once he found it he smiled to himself wishing he didn't have to wait to take a bite out of it. Taking the chocolate of the shelf he makes his way over to the counter to pay.

"Well, if it isn't carrot top!" A very familiar and annoying voice said. Ichigo glances over his shoulder. and plops the chocolate on the register. He was starting to wonder if fate hated him and not Grimmjow.

"Why are you here?" He replies feeling impatient. Ichigo hands the store clerk her money. "Thanks." He utters to her picking up the candy bar.

"Stupid, I live in this neighborhood, too. It shouldn't surprise you." He says giving Ichigo a blank stare. Taking a blow to his pride Ichigo glares around the room before speaking.

"What do ya want high-lighter hair?" He growls not wanting to waste time.

"I'ma ignore that 'cuz I need your help." Grimmjow stated with an annoyed smile.

"Really? What?" The freshman asked with a smirk.

"Tell me about that girl you were with. The dark haired one."

"Rukia?"

"Yeah. I don't got all day, dumbass, hurry!" Hissed the upperclassman.

"Hell no." Ichigo said without interest. He turned to walk away but the older boy stepped in front of him. Ichigo glared up at him, a deep scowl on his face. "Prove to me you can treat her right then I tell you whatever you want to know." Ichigo paused. "You got three days to prove to me that you're worthy of dating her." Grimmjow looked slightly confused but more annoyed then anything.

"So what should I do?" He asked seriously wondering what to do. Ichigo sighed and couldn't believe that he was about to help him, but that was how he was raised.

"Rukia won't believe you if you tell her you're a nice guy. If I say you're a nice guy then maybe she'd be willing to look your way."

"Then tell her that tomorrow!" Grimmjow snapped not understanding what Ichigo was trying to do.

"Idiot! I need to see you're a good guy to tell her that. I'd be able to tell if you're faking it, too. So I want to see that you can genuinely be nice and respect a person before I tell her anything. Damn, I feel like mother." He utter that last part under his breath.

"That doesn't explain how I prove it to you, stupid!"

"I don't fuckin' know! Figure it out I gotta get home." The orange haired boy roared and stormed out of the shop.

Once Ichigo arrived home he threw away the wrapper of his candy bar in the trash and tiredly climbed the stairs. Once he reached the top he realized what he had got himself into. This meant that he'd have to see that guy for three whole days.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo headed to his room and sat at his desk. He took a big bite of his chocolate bar and went into deep thought. He was thinking of how this whole thing would go over, aren't first impressions important? He let out an annoyed sigh and flopped in bed, still trying to think of what would happen for the next three days. He placed his face into his pillow and felt his head throb again.

**"what are you so stressed about Ichigo?"** a high pinched voice asked in almost an amused tone.

Ichigo shot up and looked around his room. _"who the hell are you?"_ he asked feeling un-easy. The voice let out a laugh and sighed.

"**YOU! I told you this before . . . such a stupid boy."** he said.

Ichigo pulled his knees to his chest and huffed. _"What do you want?"_

**"I asked what you are stressed out about. . . "**

Ichigo fell back onto his pillow and looked out the window. _"I . . . I don't really know myself…"_

**"Is it that Grimmjow guy? Wahahahaha! He's just a punk, if he gives you a hard time . . . just let me know and I will take care of him."** the voice said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _"Thank you but no thanks . . . what's your name anyway?"_

The voice snickered again**. "I told you, I'm you. . . but I am Hollow. . . so I would be Hollow Ichigo. . . you can just call me Hichigo."**

Ichigo yawned and pulled the covers over himself. _"Well good night 'Hallow' but please don't do anything 'Rash'."_

Ichigo laid down and right when he closed his eyes the voice said one last thing.

**"HA! Rash never!" **

The next morning Ichigo was greeted at the gate's of the school by Grimmjow. Ichigo sighed and wished he had just flat out said no to the guy.

"Sup?" the teal haired boy asked.

Ichigo looked over at him razing one eyebrow. "Nothing that concerns you." He said then started walking again. "What's up with you?" ichigo asked.

He turned to see Grimmjow glaring at him. "Nothing." He said bluntly.

Ichigo just laughed quietly, and turned to face Grimmjow completely. "Well I know this is kind of wired to do this but . . . I just want Rukia to be happy; she has been my best friend since 2nd grade, so I would never hook her up with an ass hole." He said turning back to walk again, but was stopped by Grimmjow standing in front of him again. He was a bit taller than Ichigo only to where he had to tilt his head up only a little bit, and much larger.

Ichigo sighed and walked around him. "I'm not calling you an ass hole, but you act like one."

"Carrot top, I don't see why I have to do this because; I really want to bash your face in."

Ichigo sighed and kept walking. "Well Rukia is . . . different from other girls in a way, and if you're a nice guy I could put in a good word for yah, like I said I only want Rukia to be happy." He said not even looking Grimmjow in the face.

"Ugh, this is such a pain in the ass." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"No you're a pain in the ass." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

"Why you little-"

"Ichigo!" the orange haired boy turned to look who it was and saw Renji running up to him. Renji tossed his arm around Ichigo's neck and pulled him into what looked like a hug.

Ichigo grunted and tried to look at Renji. "Hello Renji, could-"

"Let's get into class Ichigo!" Renji interrupted.

The read haired boy pulled Ichigo inside the classroom and turned and glared at the sophomore, only to earn the same hard glare back from the older boy.

Class started and Ichigo noticed he was feeling that throb in his head. That voice was . . . um . . .. Hichigo was talking a lot more. But he didn't say anything that first class period. The bell rang for the next class to begin and Ichigo let out a long sigh. He didn't like the fact that he could be going insane. This was his second day of high school, and people where already pointing things out that where different about him then in 8th grade.

He was hearing things like:

"Ichigo is a lot paler than normal."

"Do you think Ichigo is sick? He did miss the last two weeks of 8th grade…"

"He use to smile a lot more around Renji and Rukia but . . . it just doesn't feel the same."

"I wonder if Ichigo is depressed I caught him sighing a lot more today than ever."

Ichigo felt sick out of nowhere, he laid his head onto his desk and closed his eyes.

"H-hey Ichigo? You okay?" Renji asked.

Ichigo just grunted, he felt like he was going to pass out, his head and his whole body was in pain, He didn't feel like talking or even opening his eyes.

He felt a hand on his back, and body head close to his right sided. "Ichigo you look like your going to get sick . . . I'm going to take you to the nurse's office." Renji whispered.

Ichigo opened his eyes and stood from his seat maybe going home wouldn't kill him, he felt like shit. Renji and Ichigo left the room and made there way to the nurse's office. Renji set Ichigo down on a bed and waited for the nurse to come in.

Renji looked at Ichigo with concern, pain, and sadness. Ichigo's heart hurt just to see that look on Renji's face.

"R-Renji what's that look for?" he asked.

Renji just sighed and placed his hand on Ichigo's forehead. "Are you okay . . .?"

Ichigo sighed and tried to smile the best he could. "You keep asking me that, I'm fine . . . I'm just a little . . . " Ichigo stopped and got wide eyes.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?"

Ichigo shot out of the bed ran to the trash, and puked.

**"Your such a wimp! Man up!" **

Ichigo was going to ask what he was doing but Hichigo answered the question.

**"Damn it man…all I was doing was trying to take over your body for a few minutes, you don't seem to well. . . Why don't I help you out?" **

"Ichigo . . . you okay." Renji said moving slowly over to Ichigo. 'Something isn't right.' He thought. 'His spiritual presser has changed.'

Ichigo wiped his mouth and turned to face the other boy, Renji flinched when he saw Ichigo's face. The Wight's of his eyes where now black and his eye color was yellow.

"**What's that look for Renji?**" He laughed mocking the red haired teen.

Renji glared at the boy in front of him. "Who are you?" he asked in anger. "And where is Ichigo?"

Hichigo laughed. **"I am Ichigo . . . a part of Ichigo."**

"What are you?" Renji asked still in anger that something was inside his Ichigo.

**"That's a good question I should ask you the same thing. Here I will tell you what I am and you tell me what you are and I will let Ichigo have control over his body again . . .sound fair?"** he asked, with a big ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face.

"Fine . . ." Renji said still not positive what was going on.

**"I am a Hollow."**

Renji got wide eyes his jaw tightened, his heart skipped a beat. "Get out of his body now!" Renji demanded.

The hollow laughed and let out an annoyed sigh. **"You see I cant do that. . . but on the other hand you still need to tell me what YOU are." **

Renji clenched his fist and glared at the hollow in his friends' body. "I'm a soul reaper." He said bluntly.

**"Wahahahaha! I knew it! When do you plan on telling Ichigo? because he is already starting to get nosy. . ."**

"HEY! That wasn't part of the deal now leave my Ichigo's body!" he shouted.

**"Shishishi, Your Ichigo's body, Wahahahaha so you do have feelings for him!" **

"Shut up!"

**"Fine I will leave, but you will see me again real soon." ** he said with a laugh.

Ichigo's body stiffened his face turned back to normal and his body went limp. Renji caught Ichigo then carried him to the bed.

"So Ichigo has a hollow in him."

Renji turned to look and saw Rukia in the doorway.

Renji looked down at Ichigo, he was panting and it looked like his body was under deep stress.

Renji didn't look at the small raven-haired girl.

"Rukia . . . what are we going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What can we do, Renji?" Rukia said sadly. She glances at her partner who was staring deeply at the orange haired boy. That instant Rukia knew... Renji thought of Ichigo as much more than a friend. She sighs and walks to Renji's side. He closed his eyes tight and shook his head. Sitting at Ichigo's bedside his fists clasped tightly together. "Would you be willing to take care of it?" Rukia asked the distressed Renji. He wouldn't answer he just stared at the weak, frail Ichigo. "Or should I?"

"You know you're too attached to him to do that. We are going to leave it alone until I can figure out what to do, Rukia." Renji replied his voice was strained and filled with pain. Rukia nodded obeying his order.

"You must be fast because either was he will-"

"Please...Don't say it." He looked into the small girls eyes the pain was deep, it was strong and overwhelming. She wouldn't dare throw salt into his wound. Tears filled her eyes. She saw it; he didn't have any hope, nor a clue as to what to do.

"Renji..."

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He had been alone since he woke up. Surely Renji would have waited for him, right? The boy roamed the halls not wanting to return to class. He was much too stressed. After a few minutes of wandering he sat against the wall to rest his throbbing head.

"Maybe I should just go home..." He muttered to himself. In truth he wanted to see Renji; him not being at his side after something like that hurt him. He breathes deeply pondering a while longer.

"What the hell are you doing in the sophomore hall, brat?" A voice belonging to Grimmjow called.

"Shut up. What the hell are you doing outta class?" Ichigo replied taking another deep breath.

"It's lunch, asshole." Grimmjow says with a sly smile.

"Whatever." Ichigo sighed leaning sleepily against the wall. The sophomore began to take his leave from the younger boy, an annoyed scowl plastered on his face. Something about this made Ichigo feel uneasy. "Wait." The boy immediately regretted speaking. Ichigo shamefully turns his head away an annoyed smile growing on his face. Grimmjow turned to the boy feeling curious. He was somewhat surprised at the thought of Ichigo not wanting him to leave him alone. It seems impulse has won again. 'I'm a hollow...' Flashed through the freshman boys mind. Looking back at Grimmjow he opened his mouth to speak.

"What's a 'hollow'?" The troubled Ichigo made strong eye contact seeking an answer. Grimmjow's eyes shot open for a moment before he regained an angry frown.

"How the fuck would I know?" He snapped glaring around. He looks at the boy who seemed disappointed with not getting an answer. Some how the sophomore didn't want to end their conversation like that. He looked away then stared at the ground. "Whatever they are..." He started gaining Ichigo's attention back. "They ain't that bad, I'm sure." He sighs.

The warning bell had rung loudly above the boys heads. Grimmjow looked up annoyed at the sound. "Ask Ulquiorra, he may be able to answer you." He finished. He began to walk with the appearing crowd.

"Where ya going?" Ichigo calls keeping sight of the teal haired boy. He stood to his feet as to not get in the way of other students.

"Class." He called back over his shoulder. He was swallowed by the rest of the crowd and the freshman decided to return home for rest. He looked back after taking a few steps. Grimmjow's height and hair stood out amongst the other students.

"Idiot." Ichigo sighed with a small smirk.

Ichigo had made his way to the school exit. His he was killing him. On occasion his vision would blur and he'd have to stop to breathe. Finally he opened the door to go home. The thought of going to bed even disturbed him. Would he see him in his dreams this time?

"So...Ichigo, what you wanna dream about today?" The distorted voice asked. Was his dreams in control of this 'hollow'? Never has he been more aware of what was happening to him, until now. The boy had begun to want the feeling of being alone. 'I don't want to dream tonight.' The doors closed behind him.

Grimmjow sat blankly staring at the black board as the teacher wrote notes for them to copy. The teacher wouldn't yell at him, he was too much of a coward and he should be glad that he was in class at all. A smirk appeared on his face at the thought.

"Hey, that boy is cute." Whispered a girl to another. The faces of girls he never took note of.

"That's Kurosaki Ichigo. He's scary, you shouldn't bother with him. Plus he's a freshman." The other girl replied with a stern tone in her voice. There was no possible way that he could be scary, right? Grimmjow shifted in his seat suddenly restless. He sighed deeply and tapped his pencil. Glancing around the room he became very irritated. A few students noticed this and became uncomfortable. They all were somewhat afraid of him. This was something he liked. He wanted to be feared, it was easier to get away with things this way, you see. Rising his hand the teacher somewhat reluctantly called on him.

"I gotta take a piss. Can I go?" His voice nonchalant. The teacher glared but couldn't scold him like he wished to. Grimmjow just continued to stare blankly at him waiting for a 'yes'.

"Be fast." He sighed defeated. Standing, the troublesome sophomore strides out of class with a sly look in his eyes. Yes, he decided to follow the boy. He was very bored in class and dislike that he wasn't the one walking home.

Ichigo was fading in and out of reality. Reality was being a drag and he didn't want to think of what was going on inside his head. The more he thought about it the more frustrated he became.

**"C'mon King, talk to me. I'll keep you entertained."** Hichigo chuckles darkly. "Why don't we find Renji again? I'm sure he'd be happy to see us. I can play with him."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouts not wanting to be near Renji with this monster talking so much. It was his fault that Renji looked at him with that concerned face.

Suddenly Ichigo felt something hard come across his face followed by him hitting the ground. "The hell?" Ichigo roared holding his cheek. He feels something warm and moist leaking onto his finger tips. The skin on his cheek had busted.

"First you're gonna ignore me, then you're gonna tell me to shut up? Da fuck's wrong wit' you?" Grimmjow growled looking down at the boy.

"I didn't hear you, bastard!" He shouts back checking the blood on his finger tips.

"Then you need to listen better, you stu-

"I'm having a bad day!" Ichigo shouts interrupting him. His voice had shook slightly. Grimmjow's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. He didn't know how to respond to the boy. Tears had begun to fill Ichigo's eyes. He stood looking away feeling extremely ashamed for nearly crying. Grimmjow had noticed but was utterly lost in what to say.

"What's wrong?" He felt strange, he rarely asked that question to anyone.

"What would you care? You just punched the hell out of my face, jackass." Ichigo replied walking away. Grimmjow silently followed. What is it that normal people would say? They always ask something to get them to talk.

"You shouldn't hold it in. You're already weak as it is so you shouldn't put anymore stress on yourself." Not as compassionate as normal kids, but compassion was something he lacked. The orange haired boy glared at his upper classman.

"If I were to tell anyone it wouldn't be you."

"Would you tell that guy? The one with the red hair?" He asked in an annoyed tone. He had followed him all the way off campus.

"No."

"Rukia."

"No." Ichigo scoffs walking faster. He didn't want to be near the sophomore any longer.

"Why?"

"I don't want them to worry about me." He hissed. "Go away."

"Then tell me, I don't care about you at all so tell me." He insisted. Ichigo felt something in him snap and he turned on his heel punching the teal haired boy in the mouth.

"I really hate you." Ichigo growled. With wide eyes, he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You..." Grimmjow pulls his fist back, failing to strike Ichigo. He had dodged and aimed for Grimmjow's stomach in response. Grimmjow being slightly faster struck Ichigo in the side of the head. The freshman boy staggered to the side trying his best not to fall over.

**" Yes! Ichigo, let me fight him! I'll kick his ass." **The hollow laughed sadistically. It rang through Ichigo's head only fueling his anger more. Regaining his balance, he managed to swing blindly at Grimmjow hitting him in the throat. Grimmjow stepped back and gasped for air. Ichigo then kicked him in the stomach. Grimmjow became infuriated and punched Ichigo with all his strength in his face. Ichigo fell to the ground. The sophomore used this to his advantage and tackled the boy repeatedly hitting him. Ichigo wasn't going to let it keep going like this so he struggled but grabbed Grimmjow's wrist. The younger boy forcefully sat up and bashed their heads together. After pulling his head away, they both struck each other, Grimmjow being hit in the eye and Ichigo once again in his freshly wounded cheek.

Ichigo pushed himself not to fall back and hit Grimmjow again with his other hand. Before Grimmjow fell on his back he rolled back and landed on his knees. Both stood to their feet glaring. They took a few moments to level each other. Grimmjow was surprised that Ichigo could last this long in a fight against him. Maybe he was a scary guy. A smirk grew on Ichigo's face. He was torn up. His forehead had blood trickling down it. His cheek busted open, a bloody eye and nose. Grimmjow on the other hand had a swelling eye a busted lip, he also bit his tongue. He spit blood relaxing his body. His forehead had been bleeding as well. Grimmjow felt excited and smiled himself.

Ten minutes had past and the two boys were leaning against the brick wall that line the sidewalk panting. Their fight had finally ended. Ichigo looked at the teal haired boy who was resting his eyes; he breathing very unevenly. Ichigo didn't feel anymore anger.

"Hey, Grimmjow." Ichigo started. Grimmjow's eyes opened and he rolled them before speaking.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped not sounding nearly as threatening as his normal self thanks to his heavy breathing. He spit blood before turning to frown at the boy.

"I wanted to thank you." He replied with an annoyed face. "But I can take it back."

"I don't care." He snarled starting to sound less tired. "Although I'd be glad to fight you again if you get pissed again." Grimmjow smile sadistically.

"I don't think I want to fight you every time I'm upset." The orange haired boy smirked with a light chuckle.

"So does that mean you'll talk to me now?" He asked sounding confused. The boy shrugged.

"Sure. I can't say you weren't part of the reason my first two days of school have been hell, but ever since my mom died I think I've been losing it. Also Renji and Rukia are hiding something from me, I think." He sighs and looks up at the clouds. "I can't really explain it the same as I would've back there. I'm not stressed anymore."

"Well I could already tell you were insane. You look it with that crazy hair of yours." Grimmjow smirked deciding to look at the sky as well. The boy gave him a glare but sighs giving up.

"You still can't talk, moron."

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Do you think what they're hiding is that Rukia and that stupid overly tattooed friend of yours are dating?" Grimmjow said sounding jealous. He seem to be the extreme jealous type by the way he would just assume something like that right away. Ichigo laughed and struggled to stand to his feet.

"You're such a loser, man. Go home." Ichigo said with a smile waving bye to the sophomore. Grimmjow glared at the boys back before sighing and looking back to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Ichigo got out of bed, his body in pain, every joint, and every muscle. Ichigo grunted in pain and slowly walked out the door.

"Ichigo! Aren't you going to eat?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm not hungry." Ichigo said his voice raspy.

Ichigo slowly walked onto the school grounds making his way to his classroom. When he entered the room everyone hushed their voices. Ichigo moved to his seat and rested his head on his desk letting out a long sigh. Renji walked over to the orange haired boy placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I-Ichigo?" he said uneasy.

Ichigo let out a faint smile, but it quickly fell when he saw the look on Renji's face. Rukia came next to Ichigo and turned his head so she could get a good look at the boy's face.

"Ichigo! What happened?" she said with worry.

Ichigo tuned his head and looked back down at his empty desk. His cheek was cut, he had an ace eye bandage on, his nose had a cut on it, and he looked like a mess.

"I . . . " He started and looked over with a exhausted expression. "I just got into a little fight on my way home . . . just the same old, fights."

He looked over at Renji; Ichigo got an annoyed feeling face and looked away from his friend.

Ichigo's gaze moved to the door as a teal haired teen walked in. Grimmjow had a black eye, a cut on his nose, and a busted lip. Grimmjow walked over to Ulquiorra handing him a slip of paper, and looked at him with a soiled expression, that for once mad him look quite intelligent. The sophomore turned to walk out the door, he looked over at Rukia, who glared at the older boy and walked away. He then looked over at the other battered and bruised teen, smiling ear to ear, earning the same cocky smile from the younger boy.

Ichigo followed the teal haired boys gaze that fell on Renji. The tattooed boy was glaring at the sophomore. 'If looks could kill…' Ichigo though, as he watched Grimmjow leave the room with that same smirk across his face.

Ichigo turned back to Renji who was now giving him the same glare, only with more worry then hate.

"What the hell Ichigo?" Renji said harshly.

"What?" Ichigo asked jumping slightly the smile now gone.

Renji let out an annoyed grunt and rolled his eyes. "Why the fuck did you lie to me?" he asked with venom in his voice.

Ichigo stood from his chair so he was at eye level with the red haired teen. "I didn't lie to you…you never asked." He said his voce still scratchy.

Renji opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to and he walked away. Ichigo took in an angry breath, it hurt his lungs, and his ribs when he inhaled and exhaled. He took his seat and pulled out his notebook pretending he was reading his notes. Why was everything going so wrong this school year, he hadn't had a normal school day once. Renji was acting wired Rukia was but not as much, and Grimmjow…why the hell did he have to meet that asshole? Ichigo smiled lightly thinking of the fight they got into off school grounds yesterday. Why could something so violent make to boys like Grimmjow and himself respect and … well like each other?

The teacher walked in and set her book on her desk she did roll call. She started writing on the chalk-bored; it was covered in notes and would take all period. Ichigo tried his best with the eye he could see out of. By the time Ichigo was only half done the bell rang for lunch. Ichigo sighed, and quickly gasped for air, he was in way to much pain to even holed his pencil steady. He felt a cold hand on his left shoulder and turned his neck to see Ulquiorra standing there.

"Ichigo, if I could have a moment of you're time?" he said in his calm steady tone.

Ichigo nodded and walked out of the classroom with the dark haired boy.

"Ichigo." A feminine voice called out.

Ichigo tuned to see a short-haired girl, with a very plain expression on her face walk up to him.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki." He said softly.

Worry covered her face, but it quickly went away as she approached him. "You going to have lunch with Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime and I?" she asked.

Ichigo looked over at Ulquiorra and shrugged. "Not today, I have something to take care of, maybe tomorrow."

"O-okay." She said and walked down the hall with everyone else.

Ichigo sighed and followed his classmate to the courtyard. When they arrived at the open space Grimmjow was standing there. Ichigo raised the corner of his mouth and stopped right next to the older teen. Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo then looked over at Ulquiorra.

"You going to tell him or what?" he said with that intelligent look on his face. It made Ichigo want to know more about him and maybe understand him better. But Ichigo turned his attention back to Ulquiorra.

"Tell me what?" He said.

"You want to know what a hollow is right?" Grimmjow said in a steady tone.

Ichigo nodded and Ulquiorra started to explain.

"A hollow is a evil spirit who eats human souls, they use to be normal human spirits but there heart gave into despaired or they stayed among the living to long."

"See there not that bad." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow with a shocked look on his face. "Not that bad? They eat human souls!"

Grimmjow just smiled and placed his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Why do you believe in hollows so easily?" Ulquiorra asked with his normal calm tone.

"W-well you see-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji yelled from the other end of the courtyard.

"R-Renji . . . " Ichigo said.

Renji took Ichigo's arm and pulled him into his chest. Ichigo was so shocked he didn't move from the tattooed teen's hold. Renji glared at Grimmjow with ten times the hate he gave off this morning.

"What's your problem dipshit?" Grimmjow said harshly.

"You think after you got in a fight with Ichigo, I would let you lay a hand on him?" he yelled with rage.

"Renji please-" Ichigo started.

"Shut up Ichigo." Renji said with venom.

Ichigo tensed and just stood there with his head rested against the red haired teen's shoulder. He never saw Renji this angry before and Ichigo was a little scared.

Grimmjow looked from Ichigo to Renji and got pissed off. "Well we where having a nice talk till you came." Grimmjow said with the same anger.

Renji moved forward like he was going to attack, Grimmjow taking the same stance.

"Just go to class punk." Renji said.

"Not a chance." Grimmjow hissed.

"Grimmjow leave!" Ichigo said as he moved away from Renji's hold.

Grimmjow just scowled at Renji one last time before he walked away. Ulquiorra fallowed the teal hared boy leaving Renji and Ichigo alone.

"Grimmjow . . . why did you want Ichigo to know about hollows?" he asked.

The older boy shrugged. "I don't know, he asked yesterday."

"Well watch out for that red haired boy and that raven haired girl, their Shinigami."

"What! Rukia?"

"Yah."

"Ew."


End file.
